


Where do we go from here?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The war is over.





	1. Chapter 1- Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He pulled his jacket tight around him as he trudged back to the house, his face red from the sting of the cold wind.

 

He should have come back sooner but he just couldn’t hardly bear being in that house.

 

His mom and dad had tried their very best to return things to normal routine in the last few weeks but everyone was just going through the motions.

 

Each of the Weasleys in turn could be heard at one time or another expressing their grief for the loss of Fred, everyone except Ron. He had been having a difficult time expressing his emotions. He had yet to shed a tear. Thinking it weak to worry his parents with his breakdown, he continued to be strong for his family.

 

That was, after all, why they had all agreed to return to the Burrow for a while. His parents were so worried about ‘the children’.

 

George was inconsolable. It was almost as if they had lost him as well.

 

Ron looked down at his watch, 1:26a.m.; everyone would surely be asleep by now.

 

“Perfect.”

 

He wouldn’t have to face anybody. Being alone made him think about things he didn’t want to think about but when he was with the others he longed to get away.

 

He crept through the front door and up the stairs. He made his way into his room quietly as not to wake Harry.

 

From the light of the candle on his bedside table he could clearly see Harry’s empty bed. There was no sign that Harry had been there yet tonight. It would have been a bigger surprise if he had been there.

 

Ron moved across the room and peered out of the window. Sure enough, there was Harry lying in the garden looking up at the clear night sky.

 

Both of them had practically given up on sleeping.

 

Although mentally and physically exhausted, when they did find sleep it was only filled with flashes of red and green streaks and screams, screams that were usually their own as they bolted upright in bed, sweat staining their shirts, breathing heavily, and hearts racing. 

 

Their bed showing a clear sign of struggle, blankets thrown on the floor and sheets twisted around their legs.

 

Ron’s terror-filled cries would wake Harry.

 

Once he even found Ron on the floor shaking trying to climb back into bed.

 

Harry would try to soothe him the best he knew how. A comforting arm around the shoulder with promises that everything would be OK. And Ron would do the same for Harry when his sleep was disturbed by all the horrible things they had witnessed only a short while ago.

 

Of course, Harry had been plagued with dark dreams for several years now. Ron was finally getting a small glimpse of what it was like living in Harry Potter’s tortured soul. 

 

Finally, a little embarrassed and running out of reassuring words, they both started to evade sleep whenever possible.

 

Ron stepped away from the curtain and sat on the edge of his bed sighing deeply, his thoughts drifting to his unresolved relationship matter with Hermione. He had not gotten to properly talk with her about the desperate kiss they had shared in the Room of Requirement.

 

When they had retreated back to the Burrow, Hermione had left straight away to go and retrieve her parents. She had assured them that she would be back once she had everything settled. Ron had not heard from her since.

 

Still sitting on the edge of his bed, he realized he was still shivering from an impenetrable cold that seemed to chill him to the core.

 

“A shower.”

 

He edged out of his room and stepped into the bathroom right next door. He pushed the door halfway closed and sat on the toilet to remove his shoes and socks. He stood and took off his shirt.

 

He looked in the mirror, his already pale complexion making the dark circles under his eyes even more obvious. He turned away from his reflection and turned the shower on.

 

Finally, he took his pants and boxers off and stepped under the hot water. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Mmmmm,” he mumbled taking in the warmth.


	2. Chapter 2- Hermione

Hermione entered the house almost silently.  She hated arriving this late but she just couldn’t wait to see Harry and Ron, even if they were only sleeping.

 

She had finally gotten her parents situated and had wanted to stay with them longer but she just couldn’t stay away from her boys.

 

She snuck upstairs and lightly tapped on their door. It pushed open.  Empty.  She walked all the way into the room, noticing that neither bed had been slept in.

 

She crossed to the window and looked out.  There was Harry, apparently asleep in the garden.

 

“Poor thing,” she whispered.

 

She made her way back to the door and peered in each direction down the hall.  She could hear the shower running and headed off in that direction.

 

The door was half open.  Every instinct told her she shouldn’t, but she just had to.  After all, the door was half open.

 

She peeked in.

 

Ron hadn’t bothered to pull the curtain.  He was bending to grab the shampoo.

 

She knew she should wait in his room but she just couldn’t help herself.

 

Ron was always so crazy about his privacy.  Once she had gone to wake them for breakfast and he had pulled the covers clear up to his neck even though he was fully clothed.  She couldn’t even recall seeing him without his shirt on after all these years.

 

He lathered the shampoo in his hands before running his long fingers through his hair.  The suds started to cascade down his back.

 

From this angle she could see his left side.

 

As he massaged the shampoo into his hair, eyes closed, he turned ever so slightly to reveal his back side.

 

Hermione gasped and kneeled down in the hallway to support herself on the floor.

 

How much had he changed over the last couple of years?  His shoulders were broad now with muscles in his arms and legs replacing the skinny awkward figure of his childhood.  Her eyes played on the scratches, bruises, and scars that were still visible on his back from their recent battle.

 

He was now rinsing the soap from his hair.  He turned to let the water better get the back and Hermione got a full frontal view.  She averted her eyes and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

 

She looked back to find him bending to get the soap.  He was still facing her as he started to lather up.

 

He took the soap over his chest and arms and Hermione noticed the muscles in his biceps contracting and relaxing with each movement.

 

Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

 

Ron moved on to his stomach and followed the trail of ginger hair below.

 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

 

He continued down the front of his body and made his way around to the back and began to rinse.

 

He stood motionless for a while just letting the water rush over him.

 

Hermione noticed his shoulders start to rise and fall.

 

He started to sob audibly, putting his hand out on the wall in front of him to steady himself.  They were horrible gut-wrenching sobs and tears started to slide down Hermione’s face as well.

 

She got to her feet and entered the bathroom.

 

She climbed, fully clothed, into the shower behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

 

She could almost literally feel her heart breaking as he turned to face her.  He looked worn, tired, and weary.

 

She pulled him into her chest wrapping her arms tightly around him again.

 

“It’s alright Ron, I’ve got you.”

 

He buried his face in her hair and she held him.  She stroked his hair and he seemed to calm.

 

“Come on.”

 

“Let’s get you out of here.”

 

“It’s cold now.”

 

She helped him out of the tub and quickly handed him a towel.  He didn’t bother to dry off but just wrapped it around his waist.

 

He felt like such an ass.

 

Of course she would have to return at this moment and find him like this, but he just couldn’t help it, couldn’t hold it in anymore.  Everything had seemed to overwhelm him at once.

 

Her fingers found his slightly stubbled chin and she forced his face upwards to meet her gaze.  He tried to look past her, around her, everywhere but at her.

 

He was ashamed.

 

Her soft fingers grazed the darkness beneath his eyes wiping a tear out of his pale red lashes.  

 

“Look at me,” she said softly.

 

He turned his eyes to her readying himself for the disappointment in hers but they were filled with compassion and kindness.

 

“Um...I’m sorry,” Ron croaked.

 

He was dripping all over the floor leaving a small puddle near his feet.

 

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and moved in closer.

 

Hermione rose up on her tiptoes and met his ample lips.

 

He hadn’t even had time to react before she was slowly pushing her tongue into his mouth.  He moaned and closed his eyes as his fingers found her hair.  Her hands were already tangled in his.

 

He pulled her in closer, into his chest, his fingers now drifting down to her neck and moving slowly down her back.  Her hands were trailing down his chest as her tongue massaged his.

 

He slipped one hand under her t-shirt, grabbing her waist.

 

She could feel him growing between them and it made her hot to know she was the cause of his excitement.

 

Unconsciously her hips started to move gently against him.  Ron groaned into her mouth.  He was pulling up at her shirt.  She stepped back and let him peel the wet shirt from her.  

 

Her bra was soaked and he could see straight through it.  He unhooked it, threw it on the floor, and pulled her to his chest again.

 

Even though it was wet flesh against wet flesh she was so warm and she smelled so good.  

 

Hermione was squirming slightly.  She felt as if her jeans were smothering her.  She backed away again and he watched as she kicked off her shoes and socks and slid out of her jeans.  She was left only in her white wet panties.

 

They started kissing again, more heatedly, more desperate.

 

Ron was practically breathless as he pushed her back out of the room.  His lips were already slightly swollen from her suckling kisses.

 

He backed her into his bedroom never breaking the kiss.  He had this look on his face, this hot, passionate, lustful look that just made Hermione weak in the knees.

 

He pulled his towel off and dropped it to the floor.  He shoved her back onto his bed.

 

Holding himself up with one hand, he ducked his head to allow his lips to explore her neck.  His hands gently grasping her breasts as her hands set off to explore his back and the tight curves of his ass.

 

He felt so good against her.  She could feel him pressed into her hip, hard and long.  His tongue was teasing her nipple.

 

He lifted off her to better situate himself to move down to kissing her stomach.

 

His head dipped lower and she could feel his hot breath pressing urgently against her panties.  Her back arched slightly and she drew in a sharp breath when his fingers pulled aside her panties and sunk into her wet folds.  They both moaned.

 

He couldn’t believe her body responded to his touch this way.

 

His long fingers slid gently over her sex probing her exposed swollen nub.  She gasped and pushed her body down to meet his fingers.  Her eyes were closed and she was grinding slightly into his hand.

 

He watched her reaction with pure amazement.

 

He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his tongue.  She lifted off of the bed with a cry of pleasure.  

 

“Oh God!”

 

He thought he might explode just from the taste of her, the feel of her on his tongue.  He closed his eyes and pressed on.  She was panting now, her fingers intertwined in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3- Harry

Harry stood motionless watching the scene before him unfold and trying his hardest to process it.

 

He had come in to use the bathroom. When he had reached to top of the stairs, he heard noises coming from his and Ron’s room. Naturally, he thought Ron was dreaming again.

 

The door was wide open when he rounded the corner and he got quite an eyeful. His mouth was literally hanging open. He couldn’t move. He was transfixed. 

 

_This is so wrong_ , he kept thinking yet he could not will his feet to move from this spot.

 

He simply could not look away.

 

Hermione was writhing into Ron’s open mouth and exploring fingers.

 

This was the most arousing thing Harry had ever witnessed. His jeans were starting to feel a little snug in the pelvic region.

 

Hermione came in Ron’s mouth with a low groan. Her body was trembling. Ron swept his mussed hair from his face before pulling Hermione’s panties off and climbing onto the bed next to her.

 

They were oblivious to Harry’s presence.

 

Hermione raised herself up and kissed Ron hard.

 

Harry imagined her tasting a little of herself in Ron’s mouth and he had to suppress the low guttural sound building in the back of his throat. He put a hand to the front of his jeans.

 

Hermione began to make a path down Ron with her tongue. He tasted so good, so clean. She could feel his muscles tensing as she traced circles around his belly button.

 

Her hands found his length. He bucked forward into her.

 

No one had ever touched him there except himself. Her hands felt so different from his, soft and small.

 

She stroked him gently at first. Then she straddled him and took him into her mouth. Ron’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

 

Harry’s hand fumbled inside his jeans. There was a damp spot on his boxers. He leaned against the door frame to support himself.

 

Ron pulled Hermione up by her hair.

 

The looks on both of their faces were enough to make Harry lose it right then and there but he held back.

 

Ron threw Hermione down, mounting her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her nails dug into his back as he entered her. They both groaned.

 

Ron moved slowly at first, letting her engulf him, deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 

Harry’s hand felt familiar inside his boxers stroking his bare cock. He was matching Ron’s thrusts.

 

Sweat was running down the middle of Ron’s back as his pace quickened. Hermione was urging him on with her legs, pushing him harder and harder into her.

 

Ron came first, Hermione’s mouth masking his cry of pleasure.

 

Harry stroked faster.

 

Hermione was next, her body shuddering, calling out Ron’s name.

 

Harry was thrown over the edge. Eyes closed, hand down his jeans, tugging roughly, he emptied himself all over his shirt.

 

He was so humiliated. He stumbled into the bathroom locking the door behind him, and sank down onto the floor. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. After regaining his composure he stripped off and took a shower.

 

He performed a quick cleaning charm on his clothes, pulled the towel around him and made his way back into the bedroom.

 

He desperately wanted to go and sleep somewhere else but he knew that if Mrs. Weasley found him elsewhere she would think it odd and he would get his friends into trouble. 

 

The candle on the bedside table was low but he could still make out the sleeping silhouettes. Hermione’s head was on Ron’s chest, her hand clutching his hair. Ron’s arms were wrapped securely around her.

 

Harry discarded his towel and slipped beneath the sheets. They were cool against his hot skin. He took off his glasses and was plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Trio

Harry awoke to tiny noises near his head.

 

“Harry’s in here,” Hermione was whispering.

 

She sounded like she was fumbling around for something.

 

Harry was glad he was turned away from them and was facing the wall.

 

“How’s he been?” Hermione asked Ron.

 

“Kind of sleep deprived but alright, I think.” 

 

“Poor thing,” Hermione said for the second time that night.

 

Even though Harry couldn’t see her he could perfectly imagine the look of ‘Hermione’ concern on her face. It made him smile.

 

He felt her sit gingerly beside him. She started to stroke his hair. He instantly felt more relaxed. Her touch was always so soothing. 

 

“He couldn’t have been here for too long,” Hermione murmured.

 

“His hair is still damp from a shower.”

 

“He looks peaceful for once,” said Ron.

 

Harry thought his voice sounded closer. He felt the bed give under Ron’s weight as he sat next to Hermione.

 

“You take such good care of us,” Ron breathed.

 

Ron, sitting in front of Hermione, leaned over and kissed her softly. Her hand moved down and was gently stroking Harry’s face. Ron’s kiss deepened and Harry heard the unmistakable sound of tongues.

 

_It’s amazing what you can hear when everything is this quiet_ , he thought.

 

Hermione’s hand moved down to Harry’s bare shoulder, her fingernails digging in tenderly.

 

_This is becoming a little unsettling._

 

_Are they going to do it on top of me,_ _or what?_ Harry thought.

He wished he had pulled the covers all the way up to his head like Ron usually did. But because he had been so hot when he had gone to bed and because his ‘roomies’ seemed to be quite preoccupied, he didn’t think anyone would notice that the light sheet strewn across his waist was the only thing covering his nudity.

Hermione started to make small sounds and Harry thought he felt Ron sliding over a little closer to her.

 

Harry felt the bed adjusting as the two apparently pulled apart but Harry could still feel the slightest movement. Hermione’s throaty noises were a little more distinct now.

 

_What the hell?_ Harry wondered.

 

His eyes opened the smallest bit, squinting in the darkness. Without his glasses it was hopeless, just shapes in the blackness.

 

There was a little sliver of moonlight beaming through the window but it wasn’t enough to make out anything.

 

Ron’s hand had made its way down to Hermione’s panties again. He was rubbing her through her panties with his large thumb.

 

Hermione’s hand slid down Harry’s arm. His skin was starting to feel warm and flushed.

 

_Will she notice?_ he thought.

 

How was he supposed to just lay here and feign sleep with this assault on his senses? 

 

Hermione started to move her hips in little circles beneath Ron’s touch. Her grasp on Harry’s arm slipped down and was outlining each of his fingers.

 

“His hands feel different than yours,” she mouthed to Ron.

 

Ron looked down to find Hermione tracing Harry’s fingers. Ron’s thumb ceased movement.

 

“Do you wonder what his hands would feel like on you…in you?”

 

There wasn’t a trace of jealously in his voice but more of a curiosity.

 

Harry’s brain was unable to properly comprehend what was happening here. He most assuredly was dreaming.

 

“Yes,” Hermione answered in a low voice.

 

Harry could feel his cheeks burning and an all too familiar stirring down below. 

 

Hermione and Ron were kissing again and she still had her fingers on Harry’s.

 

His heart racing, he laced his fingers with hers and turned slightly bringing his other hand to rest on her knee.

 

Startled, she jumped pulling away from Ron’s hungry kiss.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“How can I sleep with all this slobbering going on?” Harry laughed.

 

His smile faded quickly under Hermione’s glare. Even though she was a little blurry without his glasses he knew this wasn’t the usual ‘concerned’ glare. This was something different, something more fearful.

 

She gazed over at Ron who was looking back and forth between her and Harry.

 

Harry caught Ron’s eye. They exchanged a sort of ‘I’m OK if you’re OK’ look and then both sets of eyes drifted back to Hermione.

 

Harry sat up gradually bringing his right hand from her knee to her cheek. He regarded her for a long moment as to bring her features into focus.

 

She really was beautiful, especially showing them this vulnerable side of herself that was rarely on display.

 

“I was so afraid.”

 

“I was so afraid that we wouldn’t all be together again,” she whispered.

 

“We were afraid too,” Ron expressed.

 

“It’s alright,” reassured Harry.

 

He proceeded closer and very tenderly touched his lips to hers. When he closed his eyes his long eyelashes brushed lightly against her skin. It sent shivers through her.

 

She wrapped her arms around him embracing him almost desperately, pulling herself into his lap. She released his lips and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

She reached out for Ron. He took her hand and moved around behind her. She resumed her hold on Harry and Ron covered her hands with his.

 

They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Hermione could feel Harry’s heart pounding against her breasts and Ron’s against her back.

 

Her hands started to roam, skimming down Harry’s back.

 

Ron began placing delicate kisses on Hermione’s neck and shoulders.

 

Harry kissed her again. This time his tongue delving in to meet hers, his hands straying to her breasts and down to her stomach.

 

Her hands traveled to his well defined chest discovering a light spray of hair there. She whimpered into his mouth.

 

His body tensed as she happened upon his abs.

 

His erection was protruding from its hiding place under the sheet. She grazed the top of its head.

 

Now it was his turn to whimper.

 

She moved the sheet aside and took him in her hand. She broke the kiss with Harry to catch Ron’s waiting mouth. She reached down to his boxers to fondle his arousal as well. 

 

That’s when everything started to get fuzzy.

 

There were hands and mouths everywhere. Hermione couldn’t tell where she began and they ended. She closed her eyes and let the boys take control. She had never imagined feeling this much pleasure all at once.

 

The boys had laid her down in Harry’s bed and removed her panties. 

 

Between the both of them not a single inch of skin had missed their attention. She opened her eyes to find Harry settling in on her right side and Ron on her left. She turned on her side to capture Harry’s mouth again.

 

Ron took this as an opportunity to prepare her. His fingers found her soft mound and slipped in. She was so wet. He dipped one finger, then two, into her sex letting them glide effortlessly in between her folds and then into her body.

 

She whimpered as he withdrew from her. His fingers glistening with her moisture, he brought them to the opening of her backside. He slowly inserted the tip of his finger into her. She gasped and jerked upward. Harry quickly reclaimed her lips as to distract her from the discomfort.

 

Ron started to kiss her neck while gradually working his finger into her.

 

Hermione was beyond conscious thought. She was just feeling. She had loved them both and wanted them both for so long and it was finally happening. Harry’s mouth on her breast again, Ron’s lips on her neck, her hands in Harry’s hair but arching her head back towards Ron. For once, she wasn’t worried about being in control or about how they would perceive her if they knew about her deep need for them. It was complete and utter physical abandon.

 

Ron's fingers were in her wetness, then back behind her again, this time moving the tips of two fingers inside the tight hole. 

 

She could feel her body stretching to accommodate him. It was uncomfortable, but now Harry’s long fingers were stroking her from the inside as well and the feeling of them both was fantastic.

 

Ron slipped his fingers out of her and rolled her over. His tongue drove into her mouth as he slid his dick between her folds, once again making use of her natural lubrication.

 

She couldn’t take this anymore. Her body craved release.

 

Harry and Ron must have had the same thing in mind because before Hermione could raise her plea Ron was turning her back to her previous position facing Harry. Ron started to carefully enter her from behind while Harry was sinking into her from the front.

 

They lay still for a moment, giving Hermione time to adjust to them and enjoying her heat. Ron’s eyes closed and he moaned as her body started to give and he was pushed into her little by little. 

 

The delicious feel of both of them filling her was pure rapture. Ron starting moving gently and Harry was soon matching his pace. They tried to contain themselves so that they could enjoy this as long as possible.

 

Ron’s hand was on Hermione’s hip bone. Harry had pulled her leg a little over his and was holding on to her right below her hip, the boys’ hands brushing against each other.

 

Hermione could feel Ron’s labored breathing on the back of her neck. She could hear Harry faintly whispering something about being sexy in her ear. It was a complete sensory overload.

 

As the first tremors of her orgasm began, it was their undoing. Their thrusts became frenzied and Harry erupted, spilling himself into her. Ron was not far behind. He buried his face in the pillow to subdue his grunt.

 

They lay there, joined, shivering from the mere excitement of it all. Ron bent a little to pull the sheet up over them.

 

He caught Harry’s eye. He had wondered if it would be weird afterwards but it seemed OK. They had been through so much together over the years and they all did love each other, that was a given. It just seemed natural to take comfort in each other.

 

A slow smile spread across Ron’s face and Harry started to laugh. Ron raised his hand over Hermione’s middle to give Harry a feeble high five.

 

“Well,” giggled Ron “at least we aren’t virgins anymore.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron’s usual display of tact, although, he was very relieved to see the return of Ron’s humor.

 

Harry closed his eyes. He hoped that maybe this could be a new beginning for them. Maybe, they could finally possess the peace they craved.


End file.
